Sins of the Sons
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: J.J. is frustrated after getting caught by Daniel with Cameron's prescription pad. He also happens to be really horny and decides to use his drug dealer buddy Rory to blow off some steam. PWP pure smut


**Sins of the Sons**

Author's Note: Basically I got this idea after watching Friday's episode of Days of our Lives just now on my DVR. I wondered if J.J. and Rory might ever mess around. J.J. is so fine...

ooOoo

J.J. sighed and threw his backpack into the corner of the Deveraux living room. He looked at the picture of Jack on the mantel again, thinking about how much he hated Daniel Jonas. Why couldn't his mother see that Daniel wasn't some perfect saint?

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. Good thing his mom was still at the hospital and Abby was out. He opened the door and sighed at his friend Rory standing there.

"Did you get something?"

"No I didn't," J.J. sighed. "I'm lucky Daniel didn't turn me in to the cops. I tried to steal a prescription pad and almost got away with it."

"Bummer," Rory commented. "Anything else you can think of?"

"Yeah actually," J.J. said, eying him with a frown. "Why don't you ever do your end of this? Why's it always gotta be me who scores for us?"

"You know me," Rory replied with a laugh. "I'm not very good at that stuff. Look, I score us our customers right? There's just as much risk in that."

J.J. licked his lips a little, looking his friend over. He was frustrated and horny. Jacking off wasn't cutting it for him, and he hadn't had sex since he banged a substitute at boarding school.

"What?" Rory asked with a giggle. "What's with you?"

"I think I just figured out how you can help me," J.J. whispered, stepping closer and placing a finger over his friend's lips. "But you tell no one. Got it?"

"Dude what are you talking about?"

J.J. looked at him for a long moment before smashing their lips together. Rory actually made a mewling sound and pulled at his shirt a little. J.J. had known his pothead buddy would likely go for it, moaning as their tongues slid against one another.

God he needed this! He reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, lips never leaving Rory's. He took his hardening length in his fist, pumping it to full hardness.

He exerted the tiniest bit of pressure on Rory's shoulders, pushing down. Their lips pulled apart and his friend was now eye to eye with his hardened member.

"Wrap those lips around this," J.J. commanded, holding out his member with his hand.

Rory took the stiffened rod between his lips into his moist canal.

"Yeah," J.J. groaned

Rory hummed around the member, increasing his pace. J.J. grabbed a handful of his long hair and began bucking forward between his lips, fucking Rory's mouth. The druggie must not have had a gag reflex because he took it just fine.

"Alright stop," J.J. ordered him.

Rory pulled off of the member, standing and looking at J.J. with curious eyes.

"Wait right here."

J.J. went into the living room and grabbed his backpack, unzipping the side compartment, finding the bottle of lube he was looking for.

"Take off your pants," he commanded, stepping back into the hall.

Rory looked at him strangely, but complied, lowering his jeans and boxers down around his ankles. J.J. squirted some of the gel onto his fingers and turned Rory around, steadying him against the wall.

He circled his fingers around the ring of muscle before slipping one in. Rory released a small moan and pushed back, showing his enthusiasm. J.J. smirked a little and slid the second finger in. Good, this wasn't going to take long.

J.J. wondered just how many cocks the drug dealer had taken up that hole to score a deal. He removed his fingers and lined himself up. He couldn't wait any longer or his rock hard cock was going to explode.

He pushed in, head penetrating the tight ring, grunting at the tightness. Rory let out a needy groan and J.J. completely seated himself. He set a pace, bucking forward into that tight canal, increasing his speed.

"Yeah man take my cock," J.J. grunted, giving Rory's asscheeks a slap.

"Oh my god!" Rory moaned with need. "Fuck!"

J.J. grunted and began hammering his cock home, the sound of flesh slapping flesh filling the house. He wasn't going to last very long.

Rory jerked himself, moaning and pushing back onto J.J. now to match his thrusts. He let out a needy moan and his semen exploded onto the wall and carpet.

J.J. grabbed his asscheeks for purchase, pushing forward with a grunt as the anal passage clamped around his cock.

"Not gonna last," J.J. growled.

He pulled out quickly and grabbed Rory by the hair, forcing him into his knees.

"Take my load in your face," J.J. ordered. "Needy bitch!"

Rory threw his head back, sticking his tongue out. J.J. pumped furiously and felt his release building.

"Yeah here comes!"

J.J. moaned as the first pearly rope errupted over Rory's nose. Two more shots fired off across his lips and chin.

"Yeah," J.J. sighed with relief.

He bent down next to Rory, smiling at his friend mischeiviously, looking at the sight of his cum on his face. J.J. reached his hand out and swiped across it with his thumb, sticking it in his mouth to get a taste of his own spunk.

"Remember," he smirked at his friend. "Not a word to anyone."


End file.
